


A Twist in Reality

by Artfulstar



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Background Vinira, Beastmaster Witch AU, Conflict, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Lumity, Magic, Slow Burn, Timeskip, Worldbuilding, all credits for the concept of this au go to her, thank you for the idea eerna!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:07:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26761111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artfulstar/pseuds/Artfulstar
Summary: Luz had to abandon everything after the battle with the Emperor. She couldn't go back to Hexside, she couldn't go out in public, she was a wanted criminal for years and the worst of all, she had no way of coming back home.Years went by after she last saw her friends from Hexside. Years since she knew anything about Willow, Gus, and Amity.That is, until one quiet night, she catches sight of an intruder.
Relationships: Amity Blight & Edric Blight & Emira Blight, Amity Blight & Lilith Clawthorne, Amity Blight & Willow Park, Amity Blight/Luz Noceda, Eda Clawthorne & Hooty & King & Luz Noceda, Eda Clawthorne & Luz Noceda, Edric Blight & Emira Blight, Emira Blight/Viney, King & Luz Noceda, Luz Noceda & Willow Park & Gus Porter, Willow Park & Gus Porter
Comments: 11
Kudos: 144





	A Twist in Reality

**Author's Note:**

> ALRIGHT! HERE WE GO JUMPING INTO ANOTHER FANDOM! Like I said in the tags, the concept of this AU is all [Eerna](https://twitter.com/eernarts)’s idea! I asked her for permission to expand and write about it! You can see the designs that inspired me [here](https://twitter.com/eernarts/status/1300113697717866498?s=20) and [here!](https://twitter.com/eernarts/status/1296097680356147200?s=20)  
>  **Some things you need to know about this AU:**  
>  \- Eda is stuck in her Owl-Beast form and Luz is stuck in the Boiling Isles. They leave on a journey to find a cure and a way back to Earth, becoming a cautionary tale about wild witches; Everything up to Young Blood, Old Souls is the same as canon; All that changed in the finale will be explained in future chapters with flashbacks and story telling;  
> The main story is set **5 years** after the finale, meaning the ages are:  
> \- **Luz, Amity, Boscha, Skara, and Willow:** 19 years old  
> \- **Gus:** 17 years old  
> \- **Viney:** 20 years old  
> \- **Emira & Edric:** 21 years old  
> \- This is a **character study of Amity and Luz** , also a slow burn Lumity fic.  
> \- This story may feature things and facts that may be debunked in future seasons, but remember, I’m writing this on the hiatus of season 1!

Luz’s life was... interesting. She could say that.

You might be asking, what kind of level of interesting? Young adults like her had lots of interesting lives. Some are studying to become scientists or doctors, others are volunteers and changing the lives of other people.

Well, Luz was just 19 and she was part of a cautionary tale. A cautionary tale about wild witches.

She had spent the last 5 years running away from any exposure, faking her and her friends' deaths so they could never be found.

The last 5 years had been filled with nightmares and worries about being found. But not everything was bad.

She had company. King and Eda had been the only two people that kept her grounded and her hopes up, always pushing her to be better and improve her magic. They were the ones who made her never give up on her quest.

What quest you may ask?

Find a cure for Eda’s curse and her way back to the human world.

Of course, she was way more closer to the former one to the latter.

It wasn’t like she didn’t care about coming back home. She really did! She missed her mama every single day, but when you have Eda as a cursed Owl-Beast who loses more control about her conscious state day after day, you have to check your priorities.

So she did. She focused on getting better at magic, at discovering more glyphs, on having her own palisman.

And after 5 years, she finally thought she was ready to come back to the Owl House.

Luz had a big hunch that the next step in finding Eda’s cure would be somehow connected to the Emperor. Well, it wasn’t much as a hunch since she literally had proof of it.

After days on the road, making sure to avoid anything and anyone that could compromise them, they finally arrived on the outside of Bonesborough.

The house was still the same as when they left. Well, except the interior who had become the lair of spiders, rats, and any kind of creature who sought a safe place.

For the first week, Luz made sure to do some improvements to the house. She cleaned every room, moved some furniture around, and most importantly, made sure Eda was comfortable back on her home.

For the next weeks, Luz seemed to have every single thing under control. No one dared to imagine they were alive, let alone being back.

Well. That’s what she thought until a cold and windy night arrived.

* * *

Luz was hunched over her desk, the tip of the pencil in her mouth as she munched on it. Her leg was bouncing on the ground, tapping at the rhythm of music no one but her could hear.

“Just work with me!” She groaned at the paper in front of her eyes. It was baffling how after 5 years of drawing the most various glyphs of magic, she could still mess up the most simple ones.

To be fair, she could blame her anxiety and stress. Although the last weeks had been very calm, Luz couldn’t deny the fear she had of being so near the Emperor’s Castle after years of fear of what he or his guards could do with them.

As another glyph was discarded on the nearest bin, Luz let her pencil fall from her hands as she ran her hands over her face, desperately begging for her eyes to stay open.

“It’s okay, Luz.” She told herself, the most common technique she had for keeping thoughts together before it was too late, “Just close your eyes for a second and deep breath. You can do it.”

Luz relaxed her fingers and closed her eyes, hearing the wind against her window pane. She felt her heart rate slow down and the weight against her skull slowly disappear.

Well, that is until the door of her room was slam open and brutally hit the wall.

The loud sound made Luz panic as she tried to get up in a fighting stance for whoever decided to do that.

Her chair toppled down on the floor as she instantly grabbed her staff and faced the door.

But no guard from the Emperor was there. Only King as he ran towards Luz’s leg and hold onto it.

With a breath of relief, she put her staff down and kneeled at King’s height.

“Hey, King, what’s wrong?” she asked, petting him like the way she knew that instantly made him calm down.

“I-I…” he gripped more tightly to her leg and Luz was starting to get really worried.

“Calm down, King. Tell me what’s wrong.” She took ]king in her arms like a baby and put him in her lap.

“I-I saw someone in the bushes around the house!” He finally said and buried his face further into Luz’s hug.

“Are you sure it’s not just some wild animal?” Luz asked.

“No! They were tall, at least your height and-and-” King lost his train of thought again and Luz continued soothing his nerves.

“Don’t worry, I’m here to protect you, just tell me what is it.” Luz smiled reassuringly at him.

“T-They were wearing masks like the ones you see someone from the Emperor using.”

“What?!” Luz’s eyes shot open and she felt her heart racing and pounding against her ribcage.

“Yeah! And they wore those long robes that Lilith wore!”

Luz’s heart was racing. What if it was Lilith? What if she knew that they were alive? What if-

“Deep breaths, Luz!” She told herself, still holding the small demon on her arms. She counted up to 10 in her head and her breathing was still a little ragged.

 _She needed to do something._ Scare whoever they were away from here.

Taking a final and deeper breath, she hugged King tightly and kissed him on the head.

“King, I’m going to take a walk.” She said as the demon looked up at her.

“Wha- Luz, no! You don’t know if they’re dangerous!” King cupped Luz’s cheeks, his eyes wide and afraid.

“I promise I’ll be okay! Pinky promise.” Luz raised her hand to King and offered him her pinky with a big smile. Even though he was still unsure, King held Luz pinky between his tiny hands and shook it, “Now try to get some sleep.” She got up from the floor and approached her messy bed and tucked King at the bottom of it like a small cat, “I’ll be back when you wake up.” She kissed his forehead again.

It was already pretty late and before Luz knew, the little demon’s eyes were closed as he drifted slowly to sleep. She watched him for a few moments before grabbing her staff and her cloak. She checked the pockets for the glyphs she kept in there in case of any emergencies.

As quietly as she could, she went down the steps of the house before breathing the fresh night air and pulling the hood over her head, ready to face whoever came in her way.

* * *

Luz knew as soon she left the magic barrier around the house, she was prone to be attacked from any direction. That was a risk she was willing to take.

She had barely entered the deep part of the forest. She remembers taking this path to go to Hexside 5 years ago. It wasn’t like it was something completely new for her. She had adventured way creepier and unknown places in these 5 years.

But something about the possibility of having a very high-ranking person of the Emperor’s guard watching your every move, just waiting for the chance to strike, made the scenario around her much more creepy.

Every branch that would move because of the wind, she would turn in the direction of it. Every small creature that just found their way into Luz’s path, she would get ready to strike it.

Turns out, this was very useful when she finally located the person that King saw. Well, not them, but their shadow that was being projected into the ground.

A person of her height, wearing the same mask and clothes as Lilith did years ago.

Luz kept a close eye on the shadow, gripping her staff tightly as she waited for the perfect moment to strike.

And it came when the person turned around.

Luz jumped from behind the tree and smacked her wooden staff against their face. A loud cracking noise was heard as the mask fell to the ground, shattered in half. The person turned around to face Luz and the human’s heart pounded against her ribcage.

The person behind the mask wasn’t Lilith. Neither it was a complete stranger to Luz. The green hair mixed with the natural brown and the sparkling yellow eyes were unforgettable to Luz.

“Amity?!” Luz exclaimed, her voice small but still flooded with emotions she couldn’t process.

Amity’s eyes were wide with shock, probably more than Luz’s were. She finished lowering her hood, exposing her face completely.

“Luz… it _is_ you!” Right now, Luz wasn’t able to say what seemed more shocked. Was it Amity’s eyes or the way her voice trembled when she let out those words?

For a moment they were in complete silence, not knowing what to say to each other. But finally, Amity broke the silence.

“Luz, I need your help.”

**Author's Note:**

> I don't have a schedule of updating this because my life is a mess so if you're interested in hearing about updates, subscribe to receive e-mails or follow me on my social media!  
> [Main Tumblr](https://artfulstar.tumblr.com/)  
> [Main Twitter](https://twitter.com/artfulstar)  
> [Writing commissions](https://ko-fi.com/artfulstar)


End file.
